7 times jm does everything jk wants him to, and that 1 time he doesn't
by burpodeng
Summary: [JIKOOK] sederhananya, jimin tidak bisa menolak apapun kalau itu jungkook yang meminta. / genre bisa berubah di tiap chapter / RnR will be appreciated.
1. satu

**i.**

Pertama kali Jungkook bertemu dengannya adalah saat Seoul sedang ada di puncak musim panas. Mereka berenam—bangtan—baru saja dikejutkan oleh pemberitahuan singkat namun menusuk dari Bang PD, _anggota mereka akan bertambah satu orang lagi_. Semuanya menolak, semuanya protes waktu itu. Jungkook ingat Yoongi—yang paling dekat dengan PD dan paling sering membantah—langsung mengutarakan keberatannya di detik kedua setelah Bang PD selesai bicara.

"Aku pikir kita sudah lengkap dan sempurna dengan enam anggota, untuk apa ditambah lagi? Kita punya visual, _rapper,_ penari utama, dan vokalis. Mau dijadikan apa dia? Pemanis? Pajangan?"

Tentu saja Yoongi tidak benar-benar berkata seperti itu pada Bang PD. Ia menumpahkannya saat punggung pria yang telah mereka anggap paman tertua itu menghilang di balik pintu dan suara langkah kakinya tidak lagi terdengar.

"Yoongi _-ah_ ," Jungkook ingat Seokjin menegur kakak keduanya itu karena ucapannya yang kelewat kasar. Namun Jungkook juga ingat wajah keberatan Seokjin yang pria itu coba sembunyikan. _Jangan harap_ , pikir Jungkook waktu itu. Mungkin Seokjin pikir ia bisa menutupi perasaannya dari kelima anggota yang sudah tinggal bersama di satu petak sempit untuk waktu yang lama, tapi Jungkook tahu lebih baik. Yang kemudian mengingatkannya bahwa petak sempit itu akan lebih sempit lagi karena satu tamu tak diundang.

"Hei, _maknae_ , menurutmu bagaimana?" Pertanyaan Namjoon membuat Jungkook sedikit terlonjak dari lamunannya. Dan walaupun Jungkook tidak suka dicecar pertanyaan, ia menghargai bagaimana Namjoon menanyakan pendapatnya seolah-olah pendapatnya berpengaruh pada keputusan yang sudah bulat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_ …," Jungkook menggantungkan nada. "Akan sulit beradaptasi lagi, kupikir."

"Lihat? Anak ini dapat poinnya." Yoongi menginterupsi, wajah putihnya tertekuk seperti saat ia mencoba mencari melodi yang tepat untuk melapisi _beat_ yang sudah ia buat semalaman, tapi tidak kunjung menemukan. "Apa Bang PD lupa seberapa banyak waktu yang Jungkook habiskan agar ia bisa terbuka dan nyaman dengan kita? Setelah semua waktu yang tidak sebentar itu, kita masih harus menunggu bocah ini beradaptasi dengan orang baru lagi? Kalau seperti ini terus, kita tidak akan debut bahkan hingga presiden berganti jabatan."

Jungkook berjengit mendengar kalimat Yoongi, tapi ia tahu lebih baik.

"Yoongi," Seokjin memotong. "Jangan bicara seolah-olah tertundanya debut kita adalah kesalahan Jungkook. Kita semua butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi."

Yoongi menarik napas, pendek dan tajam, seolah baru tersadar sesuatu. Suaranya sedikit melembut ketika ia berkata, " _Well_ , bukan itu maksudku."

Jungkook ingat waktu itu ia melihat Yoongi meliriknya dari ekor mata. Tidak ada kata maaf, tapi Jungkook tahu lebih baik. Ia menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan Yoongi, _tidak apa-apa_ , matanya bilang.

"Berharap saja si anak baru nanti yang akan cepat beradaptasi dengan kita. Pasti akan sulit mencoba menyelip di antara enam orang yang sudah bersama lebih lama." Taehyung, yang sedari tadi diam (dia selalu diam jika pembicaraannya serius seperti ini), berkata ringan. Jungkook curiga sebenarnya Taehyung sama sekali tidak punya masalah dengan penambahan anggota ini.

"Kira-kira apa yang membuat Bang PD ngotot memasukkannya ke tim kita, ya? Dia pasti tampan sekali."

"Atau suaranya bagus sekali." Jungkook menyipitkan mata tidak suka mendengar kalimat tersebut diucapkan, membayangkan posisinya tergeser oleh orang baru yang ia bahkan belum tahu namanya membuat kepalanya berdentum tidak suka.

"Atau ia penari yang lebih keren dari J-Hope." Membayangkan ada yang lebih keren dari Hoseok- _hyung_ nya membuat Jungkook berpikir, _jangan harap_. Ya, Jungkook ingat ia berpikir begitu.

"Dia lebih baik salah satu dari yang kalian sebutkan, atau aku sendiri yang menendangnya keluar." Yoongi berkomentar paling akhir sebelum mereka bangkit dan membereskan barang-barang—kaos yang basah karena keringat, botol minum kosong, dan sisa-sisa sampah roti murahan.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika mereka sampai di _dorm_ sempit mereka malam itu, Yoongi geram. Jungkook ingat mereka disambut oleh koper dan tas ransel yang asing tergeletak di ruang tengah—bukan berarti mereka punya ruang tengah asli, itu juga dapur dan ruang tamu, jika Jungkook boleh menganggapnya begitu.

"Oh, selamat malam." Sebuah suara yang manis membuat Yoongi yang wajahnya semakin tertekuk mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau pasti anggota baru itu, _'kan_?" Jungkook ingat ia diam-diam berterima kasih karena Namjoon mengambil alih situasi sebelum Yoongi meledak di tempat.

"Ah ya, aku Park Jimin."

"Emm, maafkan kami tidak buat pesta penyambutan. Tidak ada yang tahu kau akan datang secepat ini." _Tidak ada yang tahu kau akan datang dan merusak semua rencana_ , adalah hal yang tidak Namjoon bilang tapi Jungkook tahu lebih baik.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa," Park Jimin tersenyum ceria, jika ia menyadari aura hitam yang menguar dari Yoongi dan tatapan menilai dari empat yang lain, ia tidak menunjukkannya. Jungkook ingat ia diam-diam memuji hal itu.

"Aku tidak seistimewa itu hingga harus dibuatkan pesta, bukan begitu?" tambah Park Jimin.

 _YA, MEMANG,_ Jungkook ingin bilang, namun ia tidak bisa ingat ia benar-benar mengatakannya atau tidak. Yang ia ingat adalah pipi gembul Jimin yang sangat tidak _debut-material_ dan aura kampungnya yang membuat Jungkook ragu ia bisa bertahan di Seoul tanpa insiden pem _bully_ an.

"Jimin? Kau sepertinya harus tidur agak belakang karena…," Jungkook merujuk pada tas-tas dan koper tua yang tersusun di pinggir ruangan. "…semua ini harus sudah beres besok pagi."

"Oh, ya, tentu… err… Jungkook, _'kan_?"

"Kau tidak harus, Jimin- _ah_ , kita bisa membantumu merapikannya besok." Suara Seokjin terdengar dari kamar mereka, kental akan kantuk dan lelah, dan Jungkook rasanya ingin mendelik dan protes, tapi Jimin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tentu, _hyung_." Sahutnya.

Ketika Jungkook terbangun pukul setengah satu dini hari untuk mengambil air minum, ia mendapati Jimin tertidur di lantai ruang tengah, tanpa ada jejak tas-tas dan koper tua disitu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook? Aku kira kau pergi makan siang dengan yang lain." Jimin- _hyung_ , _hyung_ karena ternyata ia lebih tua dua tahun dari Jungkook, menegur saat Jungkook kembali masuk ke ruang latihan yang ia kira kosong.

"Hmm," Jungkook menggumam lirih sebagai jawaban, terlalu lelah setelah lima jam latihan koreografi mereka yang terbaru—Yoongi bilang bisa saja itu jadi lagu debut mereka. _Aku sedang diet, hyung, makanya aku tidak makan padahal aku ingin sekali mencicipi roti bakar di seberang jalan,_ Jungkook ingin bilang, tapi ia urungkan.

"Aku juga tidak makan, Yoongi- _hyung_ bilang aku harus diet. Karena pipiku terlalu gembul. Aku tidak menyangka dia perhatian juga." Jungkook mengernyitkan alis, ini baru satu minggu dan Jimin sudah mengobrol dengan Yoongi? Ah, mungkin sebenarnya Yoongi tidak bermaksud seperti itu, mungkin Yoongi hanya mengeluarkan kalimat pedasnya seperti biasa dan Jimin terlalu bodoh untuk mengenali sarkasme.

Jungkook diam saja. Ia menelungkupkan badannya, menempelkan pipi kanan di lantai, mencoba mencari satu sumber dingin yang bisa menghilangkan hawa musim panas Seoul.

"Kau kelihatan capek sekali, Kook- _ah_. Mau minum?" Jimin menyodorkan botol airnya yang hanya tersisa seperempat ke samping kepala Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook ingat pikirannya waktu itu hanya terfokus pada ' _Kook-ah', huh?_

"Kook?" Tersadar dari lamunan sementaranya, Jungkook menggeleng. Air hanya seperempat botol tidak akan bisa menghilangkan hausnya. Dan Jungkook mungkin saja sedikit kurangajar bagi sebagian orang tapi dia sadar bukan dia satu-satunya orang yang terlihat capek sekali di ruangan ini, mana mungkin ia tega menghabiskan air yang tinggal sedikit begitu? Hidup bertahun-tahun di ruang latihan membuat Jungkook tahu berharganya seteguk air setelah latihan keras.

Yang tidak ia tahu, Jimin akan tertawa. Suaranya bergema di ruang latihan yang kosong dan Jungkook tiba-tiba terbayang pantai di bagian selatan kampung halamannya lengkap dengan angin laut dan burung camar.

"Minum saja. Taetae janji akan membelikanku minuman ion yang sekarang sedang laris itu,"

 _Taetae, huh?_ Sepertinya Park Jimin yang ini doyan memanggil orang lain tidak dengan nama aslinya. Jungkook diam saja ketika ia bangkit ke posisi duduk, meraih botol Jimin karena, _ya, aku memang capek sekali. Terima kasih telah menawarkanku air._

Setelah itu hening. Jungkook yakin ia hampir bisa mendengar suara tetesan keringat Jimin yang mengalir dari ujung dagu dan bertabrakan dengan lantai kayu. Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook teringat celotehan Hoseok tentang " _Kalian harus lihat Jimin menari, dia belajar di akademi seni tempat Minzy dan Yunho belajar dan pernah menang kompetisi popping dan woooowww, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Bang PD memasukkan dia ke kelompok kita karena, kalian tahulah, dia tidak tampan_ ". Jungkook jadi penasaran, bagaimana Hoseok bisa tahu banyak tentang Jimin, sehebat apa Jimin sampai Hoseok memujinya sedemikian rupa—Hoseok terkadang memang suka berlebihan, tapi ia bisa sedikit protektif tentang lahannya jadi mendengar Hoseok memuji tarian orang lain selain Jungkook rasanya sedikit ganjil.

" _Hyung_? Tunjukkan tarianmu."

Jungkook hampir membekap mulutnya sendiri saat ia sadar ia mengatakannya keras-keras.

"Huh?" Jimin yang sedari tadi komat-kamit dalam diam—Jungkook mengira ia sedang menghapal lirik bagiannya di lagu yang baru saja mereka jadikan latihan.

"Hoseok- _hyung_ bilang kau dari akademi seni dan pernah juara."

Jungkook tahu rasanya sedikit berlebihan untuk meminta seseorang menari lagi setelah lima jam latihan tanpa henti, di puncak musim panas di Seoul, di ruang latihan pengap tanpa AC. Karena itu ia terkejut saat Jimin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju _speaker_.

"Kau mau lagu apa?" tanya Jimin ceria dan Jungkook ingat ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana seseorang bisa terlihat begitu gembira setelah latihan begitu lama dan diet begitu ketat.

Taeyang, adalah penyanyi yang lagunya dipilih Jimin dan wow, Hoseok tidak berlebihan tentang _skill dance_ Jimin. Tapi Jungkook tidak benar-benar memperhatikan karena ia sibuk mengendalikan diri untuk tidak melompat dan mengajak Jimin tos karena, _Big Bang adalah grup terkeren yang pernah ada dan hey, sepertinya kita bisa jadi sahabat._

Sebelum Jungkook sadar, Jimin sudah mengalunkan lirik lagu debut Taeyang sambil tetap menari. Dan ketika Jungkook sadar, ia sudah ikut bernyanyi, mengharmonisasikan suaranya dengan Jimin tanpa latihan sebelumnya dan wow, bukankah ini hal terkeren sepanjang hari ini? Karena Jungkook tidak ingat ada hal semenyenangkan karaoke dadakan dengan seseorang yang juga menyukai penyanyi favoritmu, di puncak musim panas di Seoul, membuatmu melupakan Taehyung yang harusnya sudah datang lima menit yang lalu dengan minuman isotonik segar.

Yang Jungkook ingat adalah pipi gembul Jimin dan caranya memakai topi yang agak ketinggalan zaman dan potongan rambutnya yang sedikit norak dan suaranya yang terdengar seperti lelehan karamel.

(Mungkin Jungkook samar-samar mengingat suara Seokjin dari luar ruangan mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "Nah Yoongi, sepertinya kita tidak harus menunggu terlalu lama untuk debut." Tapi itu cerita untuk lain kali.)


	2. dua

**ii.**

Jungkook benar tentang _dorm_ sempit mereka yang jadi lebih sempit lagi. Bang PD menambahkan satu ranjang tambahan di sudut kamar tidur mereka untuk Jimin tidur. Tapi, tentu saja, Jimin tidak tidur disitu. Yoongi mengambil alih ranjang tunggal itu karena ia lelah tidur berdampingan dengan Namjoon di ranjang atas— _semoga beruntung dengan dengkurannya, Jimin_ , Yoongi menyerahkan penyumpal telinga pada Jimin saat anggota baru itu menyetujui usul Yoongi untuk bertukar tempat.

Yang Yoongi—Jungkook juga—tidak tahu waktu itu, Jimin mendengkur sama kerasnya.

Sekarang sudah dua tahun semenjak ranjang tambahan itu diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Promosi O!RUL8,2? hampir berakhir dan Jungkook bertanya-tanya kapan ia akan dapat ranjang yang lebih bagus untuk dirinya sendiri.

 _Kalau menilai dari penjualan album kedua kita, sepertinya masih lama_ , Namjoon pernah berkata begitu saat Hoseok mengutarakan hal yang sama.

Bukan berarti Jungkook benci _dorm_ mereka, ia bahkan mulai terbiasa dengan tambahan dengkuran baru milik Jimin dari ranjang di atasnya (Jungkook bahkan bisa membedakan dengkuran saat Jimin tidur nyenyak, saat kecapekan, atau saat ia menangis hingga ketiduran). Dua tahun tidur di bawah Jimin membuat Jungkook paham pemuda itu tidur tanpa banyak gerak. Karena itu ketika Jungkook merasa ranjang mereka bergoyang-goyang selama sepuluh menit terakhir tanpa suara dengkuran Jimin, ia memutuskan untuk ambil tindakan.

"Jimin- _hyung_?" Jungkook berbisik, hati-hati.

Goyangannya berhenti. Tapi Jimin tidak menjawab.

" _Hyu—,"_

"Aku sudah tidur, Kook."

Jungkook ingin mendengus mendengar jawaban bodoh itu. "Kalau begitu berhenti bergerak, kau kenapa _sih_?"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak bisa tidur. Belum mengantuk."

 _Bohong_ , Jungkook ingin bilang. Tidak ada orang yang tidak mengantuk setelah masa promosi berturut-turut dan jadwal penuh berhari-hari.

"Aku bisa mendengar renunganmu dari sini, Jimin. _Hyung_."

Jungkook bisa mendengar Jimin mengembuskan tawa kecil ke bantalnya yang keras—Jungkook tahu, karena ia pernah iseng tidur dengan bantal itu.

"Secara teknik, itu tidak mungkin."

"Tidur, _hyung_. Kau bisa membangunkan yang lain."

Jimin menggumam kecil sebagai balasan. Bukannya Jungkook tidak tahu alasan Jimin terjaga hingga tengah malam seperti ini. Jungkook akhir-akhir ini juga melakukannya, di tengah-tengah masa promosi ketika hal terakhir yang terngiang di telinganya sebelum pergi tidur adalah lirik _Attack On Bangtan_. Ucapan Namjoon tentang penjualan album mereka membawa dampak besar. Jungkook ingat ia hampir mengira Taehyung digantikan oleh alien saat mereka baru pulang dari tampil dan pemuda berambut cerah itu tidak menyemburkan suara tawanya yang berat dan panjang. Bahkan terkadang jika Jungkook juga tidak bisa tidur, ia bisa samar-samar mendengar suara bisik-bisik dari luar kamar dan menyadari bahwa ranjang Yoongi kosong dan dengkuran Namjoon tidak terdengar.

Namun setidaknya Jungkook berhenti cemas setelah masa promosi berakhir (walaupun bayang-bayang Bang PD yang tersenyum kecewa saat mengucapkan "Kalian bekerja dengan baik, anak-anak" masih menghantui, Jungkook pikir mereka pasti akan tampil lebih baik lagi. Jungkook percaya mereka—ketujuh-tujuhnya—akan berusaha sekeras mungkin dan sampai di tempat yang lebih tinggi; di kasur yang lebih empuk).

Sayangnya Jimin tidak begitu. Ia akan terus gelisah dan memaksa badannya (yang sekarang penuh dengan otot dan rahang tajam) untuk terus bekerja, untuk terus jadi lebih baik, bahkan ketika Jungkook pikir ia tidak bisa lebih baik lagi.

" _Hyung_ , aku masih bisa dengar ocehanmu dari sini." Jungkook berbisik lagi, agak nyaring karena ia mulai merasa terganggu. Sudah cukup malam-malam tanpa tidurnya kemarin, ia tidak butuh kegelisahan Jimin untuk membuatnya tambah gelisah.

"Aku tidak mengoceh." Suara Jimin sedikit teredam, Jungkook tahu ia tengah menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya ke bantal, kebiasaan yang—Jungkook pelajari—akan Jimin lakukan setiap ia merasa frustasi.

"Kau melakukannya dalam hati."

Hening. Jungkook hampir mengira Jimin sudah tertidur jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara napas _hyung_ -nya yang tidak teratur—dan jika ada yang ia suka dari cara Jimin tidur, itu adalah cara dada Jimin mengembang dan mengempis dalam tempo teratur, interval yang sama.

"Hei, Kook."

"Hm?" Jungkook menjawab terlalu cepat, seolah ia sudah menanti Jimin untuk akhirnya _benar-benar_ bicara padanya.

"Apa menurutmu kita akan pernah sukses?"

Jungkook diam, menimbang jawaban seperti apa yang harus ia lontarkan. Serius, Jungkook benci jika ditempatkan dalam posisi ini—harus mengucapkan sesuatu untuk membuat orang lain merasa lebih baik, Jungkook bahkan harus bersusah payah untuk membuat dirinya sendiri merasa begitu (menggumamkan dengan putus asa kalimat seperti "kau bisa melakukannya Jeon Jungkook, kau bisa melakukannya" berulang kali seperti sebuah mantra adalah salah satu cara).

" _Hyung_ tidak seharusnya khawatir, ada aku di sini." Ujar Jungkook setelah belasan detik keheningan. Jungkook bisa mendengar sosok di ranjang atasnya mendengus pelan, kemudian Jungkook sadar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan dan wajahnya memanas tanpa diminta. "Maksudku, di grup ini. Di grup kita. Ada aku. Tentu saja kita bisa sukses, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan selain itu, _'kan_?"

" _Yeah,_ " Jimin masih terdengar tidak yakin tapi Jungkook tahu lebih baik. Tahu kalau Jimin punya banyak sanggahan di dalam kepalanya tapi terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan Jungkook—pada akhirnya Jimin juga akan kalah, seperti biasa. " _Yeah_ , tentu saja."

"Sudah, _hyung_. Tidur."

"Belum mengantuk."

" _Hyung_." Jungkook rasanya ingin melompat ke ranjang Jimin dan mencekik pemuda yang lebih tua itu hingga ia tertidur—pingsan, atau apalah itu selama Jungkook bisa tidur tanpa harus mendengar helaan napas galaunya (atau mungkin Jungkook bisa memeluknya begitu erat hingga semua kekhawatiran Jimin terperas habis dan pemuda itu bisa tidur dengan tenang, tapi, tentu saja, itu sangat tidak Jungkook sekali).

"TI-DUR."

"Hmmm."

Lima menit berlalu dan Jungkook tidak menyangka akan semudah itu menyuruh _hyung_ -nya (yang punya hobi merenung tengah malam dan menyesali banyak hal yang tidak perlu disesali) untuk tidur.

.

* * *

 **special thanks to:**

 _PISANGCHAN_ | **AllSoo** | _Zyan Chim-Chim_ | **Kinonymous** | _HyunShine_ | **JiminVivi** | dan dua bocah sableng yang suka nyampah gak jelas di chatroom **;)**

 _you may do not know this, but I love you, gais. muah._


	3. tiga

**iii.**

Hari ini mereka pindah ke _dorm_ baru. Memindahkan satu gedung barang-barang ternyata sangat melelahkan, cukup untuk membuat mereka semua—bahkan Taehyung—pulas sebelum tengah malam.

Jimin masih telentang di atas ranjangnya, ranjang barunya, men- _scroll_ _timeline_ twitter untuk membaca komentar dari banyak orang tentang _comeback_ mereka yang dinanti-nanti, ketika ponselnya bergetar. Dengan mata yang sebenarnya sudah separuh tertutup, ponsel di genggaman meluncur mulus tepat menabrak hidung Jimin, membuat si empunya menggerutu lirih.

Siapa _sih_ yang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya yang hanya sebentar ini?

Jemari Jimin sedikit bergetar ketika ia mengambil ponselnya dari ceruk leher, Taehyung masih terlelap di ranjang atas dan suara dengkurannya membuat Jimin semakin mengantuk.

 _ **Hyung, sudah tidur?**_

Jimin mengernyit, sedikit bingung karena ia tidak punya banyak kenalan pria yang lebih muda dan cukup akrab untuk mengirimkan pesan tengah malam. Kemudian ponselnya bergetar lagi, satu lagi pesan masuk dan saat itu Jimin baru membaca nama pengirim yang tertera di pojok layar.

 **Jeon Golden Jungkook.**

Jimin mendesah pelan, pasti anak itu mengganti namanya sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin. Lagi.

 _ **Aku tahu hyung belum tidur**_ , pesan itu berbunyi.

.

 **To : Jeon Golden Jungkook**

 _ **Aku sudah setengah jalan menuju tidur jika saja adik kesayanganku tidak tiba-tiba mengirimkan pesan mengerikan tengah malam.**_

 _ **.**_

 **From : Jeon Golden Jungkook**

 _ **Mengerikan, eh?**_

 _ **.**_

 **To : Jeon Golden Jungkook**

 _ **Kukira kau membenciku, lalu tiba-tiba mengirimiku pesan tengah malam. Mengerikan, 'kan? Kupikir kau akan mengancam untuk membunuhku atau bagaimana.**_

 _ **Dan berhenti mengubah namamu di ponselku, Kook-ah.**_

 _ **.**_

 **From : Jeon Golden Jungkook**

 _ **Hyung~ kita 'kan sudah melewati hal ini. Hanya untuk kamera, hyung. Semua orang tahu aku tidak membencimu.**_

 _ **.**_

 **To : Jung-kook-ie babo**

 _ **Well, sekarang aku membencimu karena sudah mengganggu tidurku.**_

 _ **.**_

 **From : Jung-kook-ie babo**

 _ **Tapi hyung kan memang belum tidur!**_

 _ **.**_

 **To : Jung-kook-ie**

 _ **Maumu apa?**_

 _ **.**_

 **From : Jung-kook-ie**

 _ **Buatkan aku ramen, hyung, aku lapar. Setengah jam lagi ada box office spesial di tv, ayo nonton bersama.**_

 _ **.**_

 **To : Jung-kook-ie**

 **…**

.

 **From : Jung-kook-ie**

 _ **Hyung, aku lapaaaarrrr~!**_

 _ **.**_

 **To : Jung-kook-ie**

 _ **Ramen tidak baik untukmu, Kookie.**_

 _ **.**_

 **From : Jung-kook-ie**

 _ **Jadi kelaparan itu baik untukku?**_

 _ **.**_

 **To : Jung-kook-ie**

 _ **Jungkook… tidur. Toh besok pagi kita juga akan sarapan.**_

 _ **.**_

 **From : Jung-kook-ie**

 _ **Wah, hyung, aku tidak tahu kau sejahat ini. Terakhir kali, kau memasakkan Yoongi-hyung bubur!**_

 _ **.**_

 **To : Jung-kook-ie**

 _ **Yoongi-hyung waktu itu sakit, Kook. Dia belum makan seharian.**_

 _ **.**_

 **From : Jung-kook-ie**

 _ **Tapi aku juga hanya makan sedikit tadi sore, aku kan disuruh diet.**_

 _ **.**_

 **From : Jung-kook-ie**

 _ **Hyung?**_

 _ **.**_

 **From : Jung-kook-ie**

 _ **Hyung? Jimin-hyung?**_

 _ **.**_

 **To : Jung-kook-ie**

 _ **Sini ke dapur. Aku buatkan makanan.**_

 **.**

* * *

"Baunya tidak seperti ramen." Jungkook menggumam pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, saat ia berjalan menuju dapur—yang sekarang sudah tidak merangkap ruang tengah.

"Hei, Kook," Jimin menyapa, sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di muka, campuran antara gemas melihat wajah bangun tidur adiknya dan kesal karena ia seharusnya sedang melanglang buana di alam mimpi. "Aku tidak masak ramen. Sudah kubilang ramen tidak baik untukmu."

"Lalu?" Yang lebih muda mengucek mata, melongokkan kepala ke dalam panci perak yang bertahta di atas kompor. "Rumput laut?"

"Besok 'kan ulang tahunmu."

"Oh!" Jungkook menyeringai, terlihat jauh lebih senang daripada seharusnya, seolah ia sudah menunggu Jimin mengatakan hal itu. "Aku pikir _hyung_ lupa!"

Jimin menggelengkan kepala pelan, sedikit tersenyum saat ia mengusak surai hitam Jungkook. Samar-samar Jungkook mendengar gumaman seperti "Mana mungkin aku lupa" atau semacam itu, tapi wangi sup rumput laut menyedot seluruh perhatiannya.

" _Hyung_ bahkan tidak pernah memasakkan sup ulang tahun untuk Yoongi- _hyung_." Jungkook berkata, entah mengapa merasa senang karena fakta itu sembari menonton Jimin menyendok kuah sup ke mangkuk sebelum diletakkan dengan hati-hati di meja.

"Karena Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak pernah menggangguku tengah malam bilang dia lapar." Jimin bergumam, duduk di kursi kosong bersamaan dengan Jungkook duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Hmmm," Jungkook tidak begitu memerhatikan, sibuk dengan makanan hangat di hadapannya.

Dua suap. Tiga suap. Empat, lima. Jungkook sadar Jimin terus memandanginya. Tapi ia diam saja, menunggu apapun yang (ia tahu) Jimin akan katakan.

"…kau tidak perlu diet terlalu ketat, tahu?" Jimin berujar tiba-tiba, suaranya lirih dan penuh kekhawatiran. "Posturmu sudah sempurna seperti ini, tidak perlu menambah beban, Kook."

Jungkook rasanya ingin lompat dan berkata "Kata orang yang pingsan di panggung karena tidak makan pagi!" tepat di muka Jimin, tapi ia memilih menghabiskan makanan di mulutnya.

"Mungkin _hyung_ harus bilang seperti itu pada cermin."

"Apa? Kalau, 'hey Park Jimin, posturmu sudah sempurna', begitu?"

Jungkook mendengus. "Bukan. Tentang tidak perlu menambah beban."

Hening. Jimin tidak menjawab, tapi Jungkook bisa _mendengar_ pemuda dua puluh tahun itu tengah tersenyum—miring, jenis senyum yang Jungkook tidak suka.

"Omong-omong, _hyung_ ," Jungkook mengutuk dirinya karena suaranya bergetar. Harus apa dengan atmosfer yang tiba-tiba kelam ini? "Sekarang sudah jam dua belas."

" _Yeah_ , selamat ulang tahun, _maknae_." Jimin tersenyum cerah, Jungkook sempat berpikir lampu di dapur mereka bertambah terang tiba-tiba sebelum ia sadar kalau, _oh, hanya senyum Jimin._ Dan ya, Jungkook putuskan ia jauh lebih suka senyum yang ini.

"Itu saja?"

"Harapanku untukmu kusimpan untuk kamera," Jimin tertawa. _Tidak lucu_ , pikir Jungkook, tapi ia mau tak mau tersenyum juga. "Do'aku untukmu kusimpan untukku sendiri."

Jungkook mau tak mau tersenyum lebih lebar. " _Hyung_ , film _box office_ -nya sudah mulai."

"Jungkook." Jimin menatap ke dalam mata Jungkook, hal yang akhir-akhir ini jarang ia lakukan.

"Eh? Y-ya?" _Kenapa terbata sih, Jeon Jungkook?_ , umpatnya dalam hati.

"Tidur." Suara Jimin tegas dan astaga, Jungkook jadi ingat ketika ayahnya memaksanya untuk kembali ke rumah setelah seharian bermain di pantai. "Kau butuh jaga kesehatan, tahu?"

 _Hyung juga,_ adalah hal pertama yang melintas di pikiran Jungkook tapi ia menelannya mentah-mentah bersama dengan memori saat Jimin tergeletak di panggung—tidak bergerak, pucat, dan, ugh, Jungkook tidak mau mengingatnya lagi.

"Tapi film-nya…," Dan siapa Jungkook kalau bukan _maknae_ yang suka membantah Jimin—hanya Jimin?

"Tidur. Aku bisa belikan DVD-nya kapan-kapan."

Jungkook mengalah, mendorong pertanyaan seperti, _kenapa hyung yang harus membelikan padahal aku yang ingin menonton?,_ ke belakang kepalanya. Kemudian ia bangkit, menaruh mangkuk kotor ke wastafel dan membiarkan Jimin mengantarnya hingga ia berbaring dengan nyaman di bawah selimut dan dengkuran Namjoon.

 **.**

* * *

Yang Jungkook tidak tahu, Jimin menghabiskan sepuluh menit telentang di kasurnya setelah itu, memejamkan mata tapi tidak tidur; merapalkan do'a tentang, _Tuhan, bahagiakan Jungkook sebaik-baiknya dan Kau tahu Kau telah membahagiakan kami berdua._


	4. empat

**iv.**

"Jungkook? Kenapa lama—apa-apaan!" Jimin melongokkan kepala ke salah satu bilik di toilet perusahaan, kemudian hampir memekik saat ia sadar apa yang ia temukan di dalamnya.

"Jungkook? Astaga."

Jungkook. Dan sebatang rokok yang menyala terselip di antara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook tidak terkejut, sedikit lega malah, karena yang menemukannya adalah Jimin. Hanya Jimin. "Kau tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa tentang ini, _'kan_?"

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya, jelas tidak suka akan situasi ini—tidak suka akan fakta bahwa Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook-nya, merokok.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu melakukan hal ini, Kook?"

Bibir Jungkook menipis membentuk satu garis datar. Ia tidak merasa bersalah karena merokok, sungguh, _toh_ ini baru pertama kalinya. Tapi sesuatu di nada bicara Jimin seperti tali yang erat mengikat dada Jungkook dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah sesak napas.

"Tidak ada, _hyung_. Aku hanya penasaran." Yang lebih muda berusaha menjaga intonasi suaranya tetap tenang.

Jimin memijat pelipisnya dan mengembuskan napas kasar, hal yang (Jungkook pelajari) akhir-akhir ini sering Jimin lakukan (kemungkinan besar berawal dari komentar tentang abs Jimin yang sudah hilang).

"Apa kau pernah berpikir apa yang akan _hyungdeul_ lakukan jika mereka tahu?"

"Karena itu, aku butuh mereka untuk tidak tahu, Jimin. _Hyung_."

"Entahlah, Jungkook," _Jungkook_. _Jungkook_. Jungkook sedikit berjengit mendengarnya. Itu namanya sendiri tapi terdengar asing jika terlontar dari mulut Jimin yang hampir tak pernah memanggil orang lain dengan nama aslinya. Termasuk Jungkook. Terutama Jungkook. "Aku tidak yakin apa aku harus membohongi yang lain."

Jungkook mengusap wajah dengan telapaknya yang terasa kasar. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu berbohong, _hyung_. Aku memintamu untuk tidak memberi tahu siapa-siapa."

Jimin tidak menjawab. Pemuda yang surainya tertutup oleh _beanie_ biru tua (pemberian Jungkook tahun kemarin) itu maju perlahan, sangat perlahan, meraih lintingan tembakau di tangan Jungkook dalam gerakan lambat sebelum membuangnya ke kloset dan menyiramnya dengan air. Tanpa berkata apa-apa. Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dadanya sesak melihat adegan itu.

 _Apakah Jimin-hyung sekecewa itu_?

"Oke." Ujar Jimin kemudian.

 _Oke?_

"Oke, aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa. Tapi baumu, kurang lebih mengumumkannya pada dunia."

Jungkook tidak sadar ia berbau asap rokok sampai ia melihat Jimin mengernyitkan hidungnya sedikit.

"Sini, pakai ini." Jimin mengambil satu langkah kecil untuk memasangkan _beanie_ kesayangannya (ya, kesayangan) di kepala Jungkook, menutupi sebagian besar surai coklat pemuda itu. Jungkook sekarang lebih tinggi (dia selalu lebih tinggi dari Jimin, tapi maksudnya adalah _jauh lebih tinggi_ ) sehingga Jimin harus berjinjit untuk menggapai puncak kepala Jungkook. Melihat Jimin (berada sangat dekat dengannya) merapikan poninya, Jungkook tanpa sadar membawa telapaknya yang kasar mendarat di pinggang Jimin. Hanya untuk selintasan waktu, karena Jimin segera menarik diri.

"Aku akan bawakan ganti kaos, kau tunggu disini." Jimin berujar dan jika Jungkook tidak salah kira, Jimin menghindari menatap wajahnya.

"Ya, _hyung_." Jungkook merasa seperti anak kecil yang harus selalu diurus oleh kakak laki-lakinya—Jungkook merasa seperti dulu lagi, hanya saja Jimin bukan kakaknya dan Jungkook bersyukur karena itu, entah mengapa bayangan Jimin sebagai kakak kandungnya membuat isi perutnya jumpalitan dalam konotasi buruk.

" _Ya_ , Jimin- _ah_! Mana Jungkook?"

Mata Jungkook melebar saat mendengar suara Hoseok di ambang pintu toilet, sangat dekat dengannya. Kemudian ia mendengar suara Jimin berbicara dalam satu kalimat panjang dan Hoseok terdengar kesal. Lalu, langkah kaki seseorang yang semakin lama semakin tidak terdengar.

Jungkook membuang napas yang tidak sengaja ia tahan saat kepala Jimin muncul dari balik pintu bilik.

"Ini." Jimin menyodorkan selembar kaus, putih polos, Jungkook tidak yakin itu miliknya atau milik Jimin.

Jungkook mengangguk, meraih pakaian itu dan mengganti bajunya dalam satu gerakan cepat. "Siapa tadi?"

"Hobi- _hyung_."

"Oh." Jungkook merapikan _beanie_ -nya yang miring karena aksi mengganti baju. Jimin memerhatikan, tangannya terlihat gatal ingin membantu tapi sayangnya ia hanya diam.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, Jungkook. Tidak usah memasang wajah seolah-olah ada orang yang akan menikammu setelah kau melangkah keluar dari sini." Jimin tertawa atas candaannya sendiri. _Guyonan yang buruk_ , pikir Jungkook, tapi tawa Jimin tidak pernah gagal menular.

"Hoseok- _hyung_ … bilang apa?"

Jimin terlihat ragu-ragu untuk sepersekian detik. "Tidak ada. Hanya… dia bilang aku harus menjaga paru-paru dan suaraku, yah semacam itulah."

Oh.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak—,"

"Tsk. Sudah, kita sudah ditunggu. Ayo." Jimin berjalan mendahului Jungkook menuju pintu keluar.

"Ini baru yang pertama kalinya, dan aku janji tidak akan ada yang kedua atau ketiga… _hyung_." Jungkook tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa wajib menjelaskan ketika Jimin tidak membutuhkannya—pemuda itu tidak pernah membutuhkannya, Jungkook bisa saja datang dengan pisau berdarah di tangannya dan Jimin akan tetap menyilakannya masuk ke kamar dan tidur di ranjangnya, Jungkook tahu itu.

"Aku tahu, _maknae_." Jimin menghentikan langkahnya agar Jungkook berjalan berdampingan dengannya sebelum ia berjinjit untuk menarik ujung _beanie_ biru tua yang agak tersingkap. Jungkook tidak menyadari ini tadi, tapi Jimin terlihat imut berjinjit begitu.

Dan senyum kecil di wajah Jimin lagi-lagi mengingatkan Jungkook akan pasir pantai dan angin laut Busan, untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[iv] end.**

* * *

 **note:**

rating berubah dan genre tertukar. ada yang memerhatikan? :)

* * *

 **special thanks to:**

 _Kyuminjoong_ | **JiminVivi** | _Kaizen Katsumoto_ | **HyunShine** | _Gummysmiled_ | **AllSoo** | _tryss |_ **tatacwt** | _jchimchimo_

* * *

 **honorable mention to:**

(mereka yang menyempatkan waktu untuk review tapi tidak bisa dibalas karena tidak login)

 _ **cherry**_ | _**minini**_

maaf ya review-nya tidak dibalas, lain kali login dong supaya kita bisa ngobrol (:

* * *

 **another thanks to (feat. lots of hugs and kisses):**

kamu yang sudah membaca hingga paragraf ini. iya, kamu. aku sayang kamu, deh, siapapun kamu. muah.


	5. lima

**v.**

"Heeeuuuuungh…,"

Jimin terbangun tiba-tiba karena erangan kesal Hoseok yang tidur di ranjang seberang ruangan. Pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu menggeliat, sedikit merasa terganggu karena tidurnya terpotong. Tiga detik mengucek mata, Jimin akhirnya sadar apa yang membuat Hoseok terlihat seperti ingin menjungkirbalikkan ranjangnya: ketukan di pintu kamar mereka. Pada jam… Jimin tertatih meraih ponselnya, jam lima pagi.

"Jimin- _aaaaah_ … Ck!" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir sang penari utama. Seolah-olah Jimin yang bertanggung jawab untuk menghentikan ketukan tidak tahu waktu itu.

Dengan hati sedikit tidak rela dan gerakan yang sedikit payah (dia baru saja tidur kurang dari tiga jam yang lalu, demi Tuhan), Jimin menyibakkan selimut Iron Man-nya (tentu saja Jungkook yang membelikan, siapa lagi) dan berjalan terhuyung ke arah pintu. Membuka gerendelnya, Jimin sudah menarik napas untuk berteriak tentang sopan santun sebelum ia sadar, _oh, bisa saja ini Yoongi_. Jimin belum mau mati, terima kasih.

Tapi alih-alih rambut pirang platina milik kakakknya yang doyan cemberut, Jimin mendapati batang leher yang besar dan kokoh di depan matanya. Oke, sama sekali bukan Yoongi.

" _Hyung_!"

"Kau terdengar terlalu ceria untuk jam lima pagi, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Ayo _jogging_!"

"Sekarang kau terdengar terlalu bersemangat dan terlalu gila bagiku."

"Tapi kita sudah jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi." Jungkook tersenyum cerah, Jimin di kondisi setengah sadarnya mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang dimakan Jungkook tadi malam. "Aku ingin lari pagi bersamamu lagi, Jimin- _hyung_."

"Bohong. Kau hanya mengajakku karena _hyung_ yang lain tidak ada yang mau pergi bersamamu." Jimin mengucek mata, menyadari ada garis bekas bantal yang tercetak jelas di pipi sampai-sampai jemarinya bisa merasakan teksturnya.

 _Tidak, tidak bohong_.

"Mungkin." Jungkook memperbaiki posisi _snapback_ -nya. "Tapi _hyung_ mau, _'kan_?"

 _Tidak, aku tidak mau_ , Jimin mau bilang, _aku baru tidur selama dua jam setelah empat jam latihan untuk comeback kita dan seluruh sendiku rasanya patah dan sumpah, aku hanya ingin berbaring di kasur sambil mendengarkan igauan Taehyung sampai aku kembali tertidur._

"Mmmh, aku cuci muka dulu."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sudah lama ya, _hyung_ , tidak seperti ini." Jungkook menceletuk di sela-sela larinya dan Jimin ingin bilang iya, tapi napasnya sudah hampir habis dan ia harus berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tetap bisa sejajar dengan tempo lari Jungkook.

Ketika akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mendudukkan bokongnya di atas rumput (persetan dengan noda tanah), Jimin sudah tidak merasakan kakinya lagi. Ah, dia sudah mulai tua.

"Aku lihat kau sudah mulai tua, _hyung_." Jungkook tersenyum mengejek, menyodorkan botol minumnya ke Jimin.

"Aku sudah minum." Jimin menggeleng, menunjukkan _tupperware_ -nya yang sudah kosong.

"Minum." Bukan Jungkook jika ia mengalah. "Kau terlihat seperti mau mati karena dehidrasi."

Jimin menerima dengan telapaknya yang berkeringat. "Diam."

"Tapi coba lihat." Jungkook masih belum melepas senyum di wajahnya ketika ia mengisyaratkan pada Jimin untuk melihat—melihat langit, melihat gedung-gedung, melihat bias cahaya matahari yang samar-samar.

Langit di atas mereka biru. Biru tua dan masih ada setengah bayangan bulan menggantung disana. Tapi langit yang lebih rendah, yang di sebelah timur, terlihat lembut. Biru lembut. Dengan sedikit cipratan jingga pudar yang indah. _Seperti rambut Jimin_ , Jungkook pikir.

Jimin tanpa sadar tersenyum. Sungai Han terlihat berbeda pagi ini. Mungkin karena selama setengah tahun terakhir ia hanya bisa memandanginya dari dalam van yang jendelanya buram.

"Cantik." Jimin berujar, botol air Jungkook masih tergenggam erat di tangannya.

Jungkook menoleh, memerhatikan jingga pucatnya sinar matahari terpantul dari kulit Jimin yang sempurna. _Berapa tahun?_ , Jungkook bertanya dalam hati. _Empat tahun_ , kepalanya menjawab.

Empat tahun dan Jeon Jungkook baru sadar sekarang.

"…ya." Gumamnya tanpa melepas pandangan. "Cantik."

Jimin terkekeh, jemarinya yang pendek dan gembul menutupi mulutnya, tipikal gestur Jimin saat tertawa. Jungkook rasanya ingin mengulurkan tangan, meraih suara kekehan Jimin dan menyimpannya di kantung, membingkainya untuk dilihat tiap kali ia punya hari buruk.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu pakai topi itu." Jimin berkomentar, menunjuk _snapback_ hitam yang bertengger di atas kepala Jungkook. "Jadi teringat masa lalu…,"

Jungkook diam, mengamati lekukan bibir Jimin setiap mereka bergerak satu silabel per satu waktu.

"Sudah berapa lama, ya?"

 _Ya, Jungkook. Sudah berapa lama?_

"Empat? Empat tahun hampir lima, sepertinya. Sejak Yoongi- _hyung_ mengajari kita untuk jadi hip-hop dan memaksa kita berenam untuk membeli _snapback_. Ah, aku pura-pura tidak tahu saja kalau itu caranya untuk mendapat diskon karena beli lebih dari lima."

 _Entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin_.

"Kau jangan melihatku seperti orang jatuh cinta begitu, Kook." Jimin mendorong bahu Jungkook, cahaya matahari melapisi semburat merah muda di pipinya.

Jungkook mengedikkan bahu, mencoba menenangkan dadanya yang berdetak sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya—mungkin tadi ia lari terlalu cepat. "Ini pagi yang indah, _hyung_. Tidak menyesal, _'kan_ , pergi lari denganku?"

Dari sudut matanya Jungkook bisa menangkap senyuman Jimin dan oh, matahari terbit jadi terlihat tidak begitu cantik.

" _Well_ , ada banyak hal yang kulakukan yang _seharusnya_ aku sesali tapi tidak kusesali jika itu menyangkut kau." Jimin berkomat-kamit lirih, satu lapis di bawah suara napasnya.

"Huh?"

"Tidak. Ayo kembali." Jimin bangkit, mengulurkan tangannya padahal mereka berdua tahu Jungkook tidak butuh bantuan untuk berdiri.

 _Ada banyak hal yang aku menyesal tidak melakukannya jika itu menyangkut kau_ , Jungkook pikir, ketika ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jimin dalam perjalanan pulang.

.

.

 **[v] – end**.

* * *

 **note :**

this is sappy af. i'm sorry for that, gengs. this fic doesn't even deserve you.

 **special thanks to :**

 **Kinonymous** | _tryss_ | **HyunShine** | _nohkunatip_ | **MayHudza** | _Yessi94esy_ | **Kaizen Katsumoto** | _tatacwt_ | **JiminVivi** | _Gummysmiled_ | **AllSoo**


	6. enam

**vi.**

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita bikin koreografi sendiri untuk nanti di konser." Celetukan Jungkook terdengar di antara engahan napas para anggota yang masing-masing sudah _berceceran_ di lantai ruang latihan.

"Huh? Kau mengajakku?" Jimin membuka sebelah matanya yang tadi terpejam.

Jungkook memutar bola mata. "Siapa lagi?"

"Woah, Jungkookie sudah penuh inisiatif sekarang. Benar-benar serius tentang konser ini, eh?" Seokjin menyelip di antara pembicaraan seraya mengelap sisa keringat dari dagunya.

"Hmmm. Ide yang bagus sebenarnya," adalah satu-satunya tanggapan yang dilontarkan Namjoon, tapi bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu ada nada bangga terselip di sela-sela gumamannya.

"Aku hanya berpikir ada banyak bagian di lagu _Ma City_ yang seru untuk diisi koreografi acak. Dan uh, tentu saja aku serius tentang konser ini, _hyung_." Jungkook menyahut, lehernya sedikit merah karena pujian Seokjin. Ya, Jungkook sendiri pun sadar ia banyak berubah—lebih aktif, lebih ekspresif, lebih sering mengatakan hal-hal yang ingin ia katakan dibandingkan dulu. Mungkin sifat Jimin sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai menggerogoti sifat aslinya.

"Jimin tidak akan mau," Taehyung berujar dengan nada cercaan main-main. "Terakhir kali aku mengajaknya melakukan _freestyle dance_ , dia mengataiku bodoh."

Jimin memijat pangkal hidungnya, kebiasaan yang (Jungkook sudah hapal) keluar tiap kali ia bicara dengan Taehyung. "Tae, kau mengajakku melakukan _freestyle_ untuk lagu patah hati. Bagaimana aku bisa setuju?"

Hoseok tertawa, terlalu nyaring bagi telinga semua orang tapi _toh_ mereka sudah terbiasa. "Untuk lagu apa memangnya?"

Taehyung mendengus pelan, dilema antara malu atau kesal.

Jimin menggumamkan sesuatu seperti "Bisanya dia mengajakku melakukan tarian lawak untuk _House of Cards_ " sebelum ia berpaling ke Jungkook dan memamerkan senyumnya.

"Dan tentu saja, Kook- _ah_. Kita bisa pikirkan nanti di perjalanan pulang."

Jungkook balas tersenyum, tiba-tiba berharap semoga Jimin merasa secantik ia terlihat. Samar-samar ia mendengar Taehyung menjeritkan "Park Jimin kau pengkhianat!" di antara degupan jantungnya sendiri yang terasa memekakkan telinga.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ketika Jimin bilang 'di perjalanan pulang', yang ia maksud adalah mengantarkan yang lain pulang hingga pintu lift menutup dan kembali ke ruang latihan. Hoseok biasanya bergabung, tapi sepertinya fakta bahwa mereka baru saja delapan jam terperangkap di ruangan penuh keringat dan botol air membuatnya merindukan kasur lebih dari biasanya.

Ruangan yang dindingnya berlapis dinding itu kosong, kecuali untuk dua insan yang poninya masih sama-sama basah karena keringat. Dan tentu saja mereka bukan Jimin dan Jungkook jika tidak menghabiskan setengah jam di awal untuk berguling tidak karuan di lantai kayu yang dingin.

" _Hyung_ , pijit kakiku~"

Jungkook bergumam, tidak serius. Ia tahu tempatnya, seharusnya ia yang melakukannya. Tapi Jungkook tidak melakukannya karena ingin dipijat, lebih karena reaksi Jimin yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Jungkook tersenyum.

Jimin mendecak (Jungkook tahu si rambut hitam akan melakukan itu) sebelum ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menautkan alis. "Dasar tidak sopan." Gerutunya.

Namun Jimin tetap bangkit ke posisi duduk dan menarik kedua betis Jungkook kasar dan menaruhnya di pangkuan. Tidak mengira Jimin akan benar-benar melakukannya, Jungkook tertawa kecil.

"Bagus. Tertawakan saja _hyung_ mu ini."

Jungkook tidak tahan untuk tidak terkekeh, geli karena jemari Jimin yang kecil malah mencubit-cubit kakinya; dan gemas karena ekspresi kesal yang Jimin taruh di mukanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka _hyung_ akan benar-benar memijatku." Jungkook berkata jujur. "Bukan berarti aku tidak suka, sih."

"Hmmm."

"Apa _hyung_ akan terus begini?"

"Begini bagaimana?"

"Melakukan hal-hal yang kuminta tanpa bertanya alasannya."

"Aku tahu kau akan cemberut dan mendiamkanku selama seminggu jika aku tidak menurutimu dan hal itu masih akan kau bawa-bawa saat kita bertengkar lima tahun yang akan datang."

Jimin benar-benar memijat kaki Jungkook dengan benar sekarang, dan uh, Jungkook hanya berharap semoga kakinya tidak bau sepatu dan keringat. Omong-omong, tangan Jimin lembut, tidak selembut tangan Seokjin tapi tidak kasar seperti punya Namjoon—atau Jungkook. Kuku Jimin sedikit menyerempet tulang kering Jungkook dan rasanya nyaman.

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak pernah begitu."

"Karena aku tidak pernah menolakmu."

"Tentu saja. _Hyung_ _'kan_ suka aku."

Jungkook mendongak ke arah Jimin ketika dirasanya tangan Jimin berhenti bergerak di kakinya.

"Akhirnya kau paham juga," Jimin menatap ke dalam obsidian Jungkook untuk sepersekian detik sebelum pandangannya turun ke leher, bahu, lengan, apa saja yang bukan wajah Jungkook.

"Setelah aku bertahun-tahun berusaha memberitahumu." Jimin melanjutkan setelah tiga detik akan keheningan yang terasa tidak pas. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mencengkeram kaus bagian dada dengan ekspresi dramatis yang Jungkook yakin dipelajari dari Taehyung.

"Tidak usah sok dramatis. _Hyung_ bukan aktor yang baik."

Jimin menampar tulang kering Jungkook lemah. "Maaf ya kalau aku tidak sempurna."

Kalimat itu dikatakan dengan nada ringan tapi Jungkook tahu lebih baik. Tahu ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di tiap hurufnya, sesuatu yang membuat Jimin diet lebih ketat; latihan lebih keras; khawatir lebih sering; memandang cermin lebih jarang.

"Bagiku kau iya." Jungkook rasanya ingin membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Gerakan Jimin terhenti, seperti ada yang menekan tombol _pause_ tiba-tiba dan Jungkook muak. Muak akan tatapan Jimin yang menyiratkan kalau ia tidak pernah percaya semua pujian yang dilontarkan orang-orang padanya.

"Maksudku, _hyung_ , kau ada disini bersama kami karena suatu alasan—yang aku bisa buat daftarnya kalau kau mau, tapi akan butuh berhari-hari karena ada banyak sekali. Sungguh, bukan hanya kau yang beruntung ketika Bang PD menambahkanmu disini, kami berenam juga."

"Hei, Jungkook, kau kerasukan apa?"

"Aku tidak—maksudku hanya, uh, ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah ada untukku dan kami semua… kurasa?"

Jimin menatap Jungkook lama, mungkin mencoba menebak kalimat selanjutnya yang bisa saja berbentuk semacam "Hah, ketipu kau, _hyung_!" tapi tidak ada. Tidak ada. Tentu saja tidak ada, Jungkook mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Heh, dasar." Jimin mendengus pelan setelah tiga detik hening; setelah tiga detik Jungkook menahan napas tanpa sadar.

Jungkook mengharapkan Jimin akan memukulnya di lengan dan menggumamkan hal-hal bodoh yang tidak relevan atau semacamnya, namun alih-alih pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri, memutar lagu _Ma City_ dengan volume penuh dan menarik lengan Jungkook untuk membuatnya berdiri.

Yang ditarik hanya menurut, sedikit bingung, tapi _toh_ tujuan awal mereka memang untuk hal ini dan bukannya curhat tentang hal-hal sensitif. Diam-diam Jungkook bersyukur karena jika percakapan itu dilanjutkan, bisa saja ia keceplosan.

Satu setengah jam adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk menciptakan sebuah koreografi sederhana—mereka Jimin dan Jungkook, bagaimanapun juga, orang-orang yang berdiri di barisan depan setiap _dance part_. Tepat di menit ke 91, Jungkook sudah mengangkut ranselnya dan ransel Jimin sekaligus di lengan kiri, lengan kanannya sesekali bersentuhan dengan milik Jimin saat mereka berusaha sesunyi mungkin memasuki _dorm_ yang telah sepi.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , terima kasih," adalah hal yang dilontarkan Jimin sebelum mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing malam itu.

Dan jika degupan yang tidak biasa di dada Jungkook bisa jadi indikasi, Jungkook tahu ia dalam masalah besar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[vi] – end.**

* * *

 **note :**

gengs, maaf banget review chapt kemaren gak saya balas. janji deh, entar chapt yang ini saya balesin satu-satu. gak tau kenapa nih ffn dari kemarin saya gak bisa login di pc-_-

btw, saya besok sbmptn. do'akan, ya. :)

 **special thanks to :**

 **The Min's** | _tatacwt_ | **nohkunatip** | _MayHudza_ | **Yessi94esy** | _HyunShine_ | **tryss** | _HanataSha_ | **cherry** | _PChuu_ | **Gummysmiled** | _Park Hyuna_


	7. tujuh

**vii.**

Konser mereka selesai dengan baik, sangat baik malah. Jungkook sempat melihat _trending topic_ di twitter tentang sesuatu yang menjelekkan bangtan tapi Jungkook sudah sejak lama mengerti jika hal seperti itu hanya satu dari sekian konsekuensi tidak mengenakkan.

Komentar seperti itu tidak akan menggoyahkan Jungkook. Tidak akan membuatnya takut.

Yang Jungkook khawatirkan sekarang malah pikirannya sendiri.

Setelah konser selesai, Jungkook bersembunyi di balik layar raksasa dan menonton kerumunan fans yang beranjak pulang hingga tak tersisa satu orang pun di tribun.

 _Bahkan konser paling megah pun akan berhenti jika sudah waktunya_ , pikir Jungkook saat itu. Ia melangkah perlahan, meresapi tiap inci Gymnastic Arena yang dulu terasa seperti mimpi baginya dan lihatlah, oh, lihatlah. Jungkook sekarang berdiri di atasnya, menampilkan lagu-lagu favoritnya, menyuarakan benaknya pada dunia dan, uh, rasanya Jungkook ingin menangis lagi.

 _Sayang sekali tidak bisa lebih lama_ , Jungkook pikir. _Seandainya bisa sedikit lebih lama_.

Kaki Jungkook menendang-nendang kecil kumpulan _confetti_ yang berserakan di tengah panggung dan ia tiba-tiba teringat Jimin. Tanpa ada alasan, hanya ingat saja.

"Jungkook- _ah_! Masih mau konser lagi?" Jimin berteriak dari bawah panggung, entah sejak kapan ia berada di sana.

Jungkook mendongak, menempelkan telunjuknya ke bawah mata, memastikan ia tidak sedang meneteskan air mata tanpa sadar—akhir-akhir ini sulit membedakan mana keringat mana air mata.

"Diam, _hyung_."

Jimin hanya tertawa, dengan sabar menunggu Jungkook menghampirinya. Merangkulkan lengannya di bahu Jungkook, Jimin tidak bilang apa-apa ketika tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk mengusap bekas air mata di pipi Jungkook yang tercoret bekas luka.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jungkook?" Jimin memanggil pelan, hati-hati. Kepalanya menyembul dari pintu tinggi yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dan balkon.

Yang dipanggil tahu bahunya menegang, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun tentang itu. Jungkook tidak menjawab, dalam diamnya ia mempersilakan Jimin untuk datang dan _tolong, ada di sampingku sebentar saja, hyung_.

Jimin sedikit menyeret langkahnya saat ia menempatkan diri tepat di samping Jungkook. Sikunya ditumpukan pada pagar balkon dan bahunya bersentuhan dengan bahu Jungkook secara konstan dan lembut.

"Sering berpikir keras akhir-akhir ini, eh?"

Jungkook mendengus di sela senyum miringnya. _Kupikir tidak akan ada yang sadar_.

"Terlalu kelihatan ya? _Hyung_?"

Jimin terkekeh, senyumnya lebar dan Jungkook bisa melihat gigi depan Jimin yang tidak rata tersembul sedikit dari celah bibir—bahkan jika saat itu Jungkook tidak sedang menatap Jimin. "Sebenarnya tidak, kau aktor yang cukup baik, Kook."

"Tidak cukup baik untuk mengelabuimu, tapi."

"Berapa lama, Kook?" Jungkook tersentak akan pertanyaan itu (pertanyaan yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul tanpa diminta tiap kali Jungkook mendengar suara Jimin) tapi sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng, tentu saja bukan _itu_ yang Jimin maksud, Jimin tidak mungkin tahu—Jungkook aktor yang baik, ingat? "Sudah hampir lima tahun aku terperangkap bersamamu, malah akan kelihatan aneh kalau aku tidak sadar, _'kan_?"

 _Semua orang di grup ini tinggal bersamaku lebih lama dari itu, tapi tidak ada yang menyadarinya selain kau_ , Jungkook pikir.

 _Tidakkah itu berarti sesuatu? Hyung?_ , Jungkook pikir.

"Yah, tentu saja, _hyung_."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jemari Jimin yang selalu terlihat lembut mengetuk-ngetuk pagar besi, Jungkook hampir terkekeh gemas melihatnya, mengerti sekali kalau Jimin tidak pernah nyaman dengan keheningan.

"Jadi apa kau berniat bercerita padaku atau bagaimana?"

Jungkook sengaja memberi jeda, seolah membuatnya menimbang apakah ia mau menceritakan masalahnya atau tidak. Padahal hatinya berteriak, _tentu saja! Menurutmu kenapa aku membiarkanmu berdiri di sini bersamaku?_.

"Apa _hyung_ pernah merasa beruntung?"

Jimin melirik Jungkook seolah-olah itu adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah ia dengar.

"Bertahun-tahun lalu aku datang dari Busan tanpa tahu apa-apa tentang kota ini, tidur di ranjang sempit dengan dengkuran Namjoonie- _hyung_ di samping kupingku. Lalu sekarang aku sedang berdiri di balkon apartemen mewah. Bersamamu. Rasanya kurang ajar sekali kalau aku bilang aku tidak beruntung, ya, _'kan_?"

Napas Jungkook tercekat untuk sepersekian detik yang terasa sangat lama, tapi Jimin tidak perlu tahu.

Jimin tidak perlu tahu kalau rasanya Jungkook ingin berteriak, menjerit, dan memohon Jimin untuk berhenti.

 _Berhenti. Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatku mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya._

"Aku juga." _Aku juga beruntung sekali bisa berdiri disini bersamamu, hyung_. "Aku juga beruntung, _hyung_. Kadang aku berpikir aku terlalu beruntung."

"Huh?" Jimin menaikkan salah satu alisnya, gestur yang diam-diam Jungkook suka. "Kau tahu kau ada di tempatmu sekarang karena hasil kerja kerasmu selama puluhan abad, _'kan_?"

Jungkook benci ketika Jimin mencoba bercanda, candaannya tidak pernah lucu. Apalagi ketika pemuda itu bicara tentang betapa ia menyukai Jungkook sambil tertawa. Jungkook benci.

"Dan keberuntungan." Jungkook menambahkan. "Bagaimana jika aku ternyata sudah menghabiskan seluruh keberuntunganku hingga titik ini? Bagaimana jika setelah ini, yang datang padaku hanya kesialan?"

"Woah, tunggu sebentar, Kook. Kita baru saja menyelesaikan konser tersukses sepanjang sejarah karir kita, kalau kau lupa. Kau seharusnya berbahagia, bukannya membayangkan hal-hal aneh."

"Aku bahagia, _hyung_. Aku bahagia sekali sampai-sampai rasanya aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi. Aku _tahu_ aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi. Karena itu aku juga tahu kalau setelah ini hal tidak akan sebagus sekarang."

"Kau takut." Jimin berujar. Itu bukan pertanyaan.

Jungkook ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jimin dan menangis sepuasnya karena, _ya, aku takut. Takut sekali._

"Aku takut."

"Tapi Kook, kau punya aku disini, dan Namjoon; Jin; Yoongi; Hoseok; bahkan Taehyung. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk takut."

"…tidak ada yang bertahan selamanya, _hyung_."

Jimin menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, jemari-jemari kecil menyisir surai hitamnya lemah.

"Tidak ada yang bertahan selamanya. Memang." Yang lebih tua mengulang pernyataan Jungkook, seolah ia baru menyadari fakta itu. Baru menyadari kalau semua ini akan berakhir jika sudah habis waktunya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan kami, _hyung_."

Jimin menoleh, sedikit terlalu cepat. "Aku tahu kau sedikit terguncang karena semua hal ini, tapi aku—,"

"Janji, _hyung_."

"Astaga, Jungkook. Iya, _hyung_ janji." Jimin memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tapi (tentu saja) Jimin menuruti Jungkook. "Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan bangtan? Aku terlalu mencintai _hyungdeul_ untuk melakukan itu, bukan Tae, tapi para _hyung_."

Jimin terkekeh, mungkin membayangkan wajah Taehyung jika ia mendengarkan.

"Kalau aku, _hyung_?"

"Huh?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba mengubah atmosfer menjadi seperti ini, tapi empat tahun adalah waktu yang lama dan ia takut karena Jimin bisa saja pergi. Bisa saja. Bisa saja lepas dari genggamannya bahkan sebelum Jungkook sempat menaruh jemarinya di kulit Jimin. Tidak ada yang bertahan selamanya, Jungkook tahu. Bahkan Jimin yang selalu ada untuknya, bahkan Jimin sekalipun.

"Kook, tentu saja aku—kau _'kan_ sudah tahu!"

Jungkook menghela napas, separuh senang karena _tentu saja Jimin mencintaimu, Bodoh_ ; separuh sedih karena—entahlah, mungkin saja keberuntungannya akan habis disini, di titik dimana ia harus merasa puas hanya dari sekedar tahu.

"Kalau begitu, cium aku."

Jimin tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia terkesiap begitu hebat ia hampir tersedak napasnya sendiri.

"…Jungkook? Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau minta."

" _Hyung_." Suara Jungkook lantang dan penuh tekad ketika ia mendongak, melihat sesuatu di mata Jimin lewat matanya yang berair. Sesuatu yang Jungkook kenal dengan baik—yang selalu muncul di mata Jungkook sendiri setiap ia menatap cermin dan berpikir tentang Jimin. "Cium aku."

Ketika Jimin menatap jauh ke dalam mata Jungkook dengan iris coklat tuanya, Jungkook pikir, _mungkinkah?_

Ketika Jimin menyeret kakinya setengah langkah lebih dekat dan jemari mereka bersentuhan dan Jungkook sadar Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke bibir Jungkook, Jungkook pikir, _Jimin-hyung bilang dia mencintaiku_.

Ketika napas Jimin terasa hangat di kulit pipi Jungkook dan giginya yang tidak rata sedikit tersembul dari celah mulut dan bibirnya bersinggungan dengan milik Jungkook yang bergetar, Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis. Mungkin karena, _akhirnya_. _Akhirnya_.

Jungkook tidak sadar ia menahan napas sampai ketika jemari Jimin mengusap air mata di pipi Jungkook yang tercoret bekas luka. Dan ya, jari Jimin selembut kelihatannya.

Jimin baru saja meraih tengkuk Jungkook dalam rangkulan ketika Jungkook mendengar bunyi sesuatu jatuh. Keras.

"Aku tidak percaya apa yang aku lihat."

Di ruang tengah, tepat sejajar dengan pintu balkon yang terbuka, berdiri Yoongi. Yang wajahnya merah padam dan matanya berkilat dalam ribuan warna berbeda—marah, jijik, tidak percaya, entahlah.

 _Tidak ada yang bertahan selamanya_ , Jungkook mengulang kalimat itu dalam hati saat Jimin melepaskan jemarinya dari badan Jungkook dan berjalan cepat mengejar Yoongi yang terlihat sangat tidak ingin bicara dengan satupun dari mereka berdua.


	8. 1

**i.**

"Aku tidak bisa pura-pura tidak melihat kalian, kau tahu?" Pagi ini terlalu hening. Jungkook bisa mendengar bisikan Yoongi bahkan ketika ia telentang gelisah di kasur dan Yoongi duduk di ruang tengah—kemungkinan besar bersama Jimin.

"Aku tahu, _hyung_." Suara Jimin terdengar bergetar dan Jungkook melirik Namjoon yang kepalanya tersembunyi di balik selimut, berharap kakaknya itu masih tertidur dan tidak mendengar apa yang Jungkook sedang dengarkan.

"Bagaimana kau menjelaskan semuanya, Jimin?"

Jimin terdiam cukup lama untuk membuat gigitan Jungkook di bibirnya sendiri memerah.

"Aku tidak tahu." Serak, suara Jimin. Mungkin karena konser kemarin, mungkin karena ia menahan tangis, Jungkook tidak mau tahu.

"Katakan padaku yang tadi malam hanya candaan, Jimin. Bukan sesuatu yang serius yang bisa membuat grup ini—," Yoongi memotong kalimatnya setengah jalan. Mungkin dia tidak mau mengucapkan lanjutannya sama seperti Jungkook tidak mau mendengarnya.

"Apa kau yang memaksa Jungkook?" Nada Yoongi mendesak, menuduh. Dan mengetahui bahwa Yoongi menujukannya ke Jimin—adik yang paling dia sayang—membuat Jungkook bertanya-tanya seberapa besar kekacauan yang telah mereka buat.

"Apa? Tidak, _hyung_! Hanya saja, uh…,"

"Jadi Jungkook juga—," Jungkook bisa membayangkan Yoongi mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Astaga. Aku harus bicara dengan anak itu."

"Maaf, _hyung_. Maafkan kami, sungguh. Jangan, uh, jangan terlalu keras pada Jungkook. Ini bukan salahnya, maksudku, aku harusnya lebih tahu dan lebih bertanggung jawab."

"Memang. Kau harusnya begitu." Yoongi menghela napas. "Jin- _hyung_ dan Namjoon punya hak untuk tahu, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu, _hyung_."

"Jimin," Jungkook rasanya ingin menangis mendengar nada bicara Yoongi. "Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pergi, katakan padaku kau tidak serius."

Jungkook meraih _earphone_ -nya dan memutar lagu pertama yang muncul di layar, terlalu takut untuk mendengar Jimin mengiyakan Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jungkook mengurung diri di kamar seharian, kecuali ketika ia keluar untuk melaksanakan sarapan bersama yang terasa canggung—baginya, bagi Jimin dan Yoongi juga mungkin.

Ketika sarapan selesai dan Taehyung berkelahi dengan Hoseok tentang giliran mencuci piring, Jungkook segera kembali ke kamar. Namun ia sempat mendengar Namjoon berkata "Jimin, ayo temani aku jalan-jalan keluar sebentar" dari balik punggungnya. Jungkook pura-pura tidak tahu maksud asli Namjoon di balik kalimat itu.

Disini, di atas kasurnya, ditemani dengan laptop dan belasan lagu _cover_ yang belum diunggah, Jungkook sempat melupakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Entah sudah berapa lama Jungkook telungkup sambil menghadap layar laptop, memainkan program aransemen musik dan mengutak-atik suara rekamannya sendiri. Jungkook menemukan ketenangan disini. Musik yang membuatnya sampai sini, Jungkook selalu tahu itu, musik yang membuatnya kuat.

Dan tidak, Jungkook sama sekali tidak bertanya-tanya tentang hal seperti apa yang akan Namjoon katakan pada Jimin. Jawaban apa yang dilontarkan Jimin atas pertanyaan terakhir Yoongi. Apakah anggota yang lain tahu. Apakah, apakah…

Sampai ketika pintu terbuka dan sosok Jimin yang begitu familiar muncul dari baliknya, tiba-tiba Jungkook merasa seluruh sendinya lumpuh dan ia pikir ia tidak sekuat yang ia kira.

"Hei, Kook."

Tentu saja, Jungkook tidak menjawab.

Jimin menghela napas kecewa, mungkin pemuda itu sudah mengantisipasi reaksi Jungkook sebelumnya tapi rasanya tetap saja menyesakkan melihat Jungkook dengan terang-terangan menghindarinya.

"Soal tadi malam, uh," Telunjuk Jungkook yang berada di atas _keyboard_ tergelincir, membuatnya tidak sengaja menekan tombol jeda. "aku, uh, sudah bicara dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Namjoon- _hyung_."

"Lalu? Apa mereka menyalahkanmu?" Suara Jungkook jauh lebih bergetar dari yang ia mau.

"Tidak, eh, maksudku, pada awalnya iya." Jimin masih berdiri canggung di ruang antara pintu dan ranjang Jungkook—tidak berani mengambil langkah lebih dekat dan membuat Jungkook tidak nyaman.

"Jadi sekarang mereka menyalahkanku."

"Tidak, Kook- _ah_! Bukan begitu maksudku." Jimin terdengar panik dan putus asa.

"Tentu saja mereka menyalahkanku," Jungkook pura-pura tidak mendengar Jimin dan terus melanjutkan, menumpahkan semua hal buruk yang tidak bisa hilang dari dalam kepalanya. "aku yang menyuruhmu menciumku dan aku seharusnya tahu itu hal paling bodoh yang bisa seseorang katakan dan ya, aku memang bodoh. Aku tidak memikirkan _hyung_ yang lain, perasaan mereka, reaksi manajer- _hyung_ … Bang PD… Bahkan Yoongi- _hyung_ \- dia- kalau _hyung_ yang lain saja jijik denganku bagaimana dengan para fans, orang-orang di luar sana? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan—,"

"Tapi apa kau menyesalinya, Kook?" Jimin memotong ocehan Jungkook yang semakin tidak terarah dan yang ditanya, karena dia orang yang terkadang terlalu peka, bisa menangkap ribuan warna pelangi di mata Jimin, mirip seperti yang ada di mata Yoongi tadi malam, hanya dengan gradasi berbeda—takut, harapan, khawatir, dan sesuatu yang terlihat mirip sekali dengan cinta. "Ciuman kita. Apa kau menyesalinya?"

Jumgkook tidak menjawab karena ia sungguh tidak tahu jawabannya. Ia mengingat tatapan yang Yoongi berikan padanya malam itu dan Jungkook ingin berteriak kalau ia menyesal, sangat menyesal, _aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Yoongi-hyung, maafkan aku._ Namun Jungkook juga ingat Jimin, dan jemarinya yang lembut dan napasnya yang hangat dan matanya yang coklat dan ciuman mereka yang terasa seperti terik matahari di Busan dan aroma pelabuhan.

Apakah Jungkook menyesal? Jungkook sungguh ingin tahu jawabannya.

"Karena aku tidak, Jungkook." Jimin berujar lagi, kali ini menatap Jungkook tepat di mata dengan bibir yang bergetar karena kecewa Jungkook tidak meresponnya. "Tidak sama sekali."

Jungkook membayangkan ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menggapai Jimin yang berdiri sangat dekat, oh, sungguh jauh lebih dekat dibandingkan empat tahun terakhir. _Dia sangat dekat, Jungkook_ , Jungkook memberi tahu dirinya sendiri, _yang perlu kaulakukan hanya jujur dan bilang tidak, kau tidak menyesal sama sekali dan, hyung, aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu sampai rasanya sakit. Aku mencintaimu begitu lama sampai sakitnya sembuh dan kambuh lagi, sembuh dan kambuh lagi ratusan kali._

Tapi yang Jungkook lakukan hanya menggeleng pelan, membiarkan air mata yang terasa sangat panas mengalir di pipinya yang tercoret bekas luka (betapa Jungkook berharap Jimin akan duduk di sampingnya dan menghapus habis air mata itu).

"Jungkook—," Jimin akhirnya, _akhirnya_ , mendekat. Tapi seiring sosoknya membesar di ekor mata Jungkook, yang lebih muda malah semakin takut. Takut, jikalau keberuntungannya habis disini, di titik ini.

"Pergilah, _hyung_. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Jungkook membuang muka, mengalihkan pandangannya ke dinding kamar yang catnya terlihat lebih gelap dari kemarin.

"Dan membiarkanmu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri? Apa kau bahkan tidak mau tahu apa yang Namjoonie- _hyung_ bilang?" Jimin terdengar begitu putus asa Jungkook hampir bisa mendengar dirinya sendiri di suara Jimin.

"Tidak." _Apa Namjoon-hyung membenciku? Apa ia akan membuat member yang lain membenciku? Apa ia akan membuat Jimin membenciku? Tidak mungkin._

 _Tidak mungkin… kan?_

"Bohong." Jimin menaruh seluruh beratnya di tepi ranjang Jungkook dan Jungkook bisa merasakan tatapan Jimin di lehernya, panas dan membakar.

Tanpa sadar ada setetes air mata lagi yang mengalir di pipi Jungkook.

"Kau belum cukup baik untuk berakting di depan mataku dan berharap aku tidak menyadarinya, Jungkook- _ah_."

" _Hyung_ , aku benar-benar ingin sendiri. Tolong tinggalkan aku."

"Aku tidak mau." Jimin berkata lantang (dan seandainya Jungkook punya keberanian untuk mendongak sedikit saja, ia pasti bisa melihat genangan air yang bertahta dengan sempurna di sudut mata Jimin). "Aku selalu menuruti kemauanmu selama ini tapi untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak mau, Jungkook. Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu."

Jungkook tercekat, tiba-tiba teringat botol air minum paling pertama yang Jimin berikan untuknya, sup rumput laut yang dimasak tengah malam, ajakan lari pagi yang sedikit tidak tahu waktu dan semua senyum, semua perhatian, semua permintaan yang dikabulkan…

"Aku selalu menurutimu, Jungkook, tanpa butuh alasan, tanpa banyak pertanyaan."

Jimin mengulangi kalimatnya lagi, tanpa sadar membuat Jungkook hampir meringkuk dalam perasaan bersalah.

"Tidakkah kau pikir itu berarti sesuatu? Jungkook?"

Jungkook benar-benar mendongak kali ini, merasa familiar, sangat _sangat_ familiar dengan kalimat itu. Terdengar seperti kalimat yang sering Jungkook tanyakan pada yang lebih tua—bedanya, Jungkook hanya berani bertanya dalam hati.

 _Tidakkah ini berarti sesuatu?_

"Apakah ciuman kita tadi malam tidak berarti sesuatu untukmu? Apakah _kita_ bahkan berarti sesuatu?" Jimin bertanya, dan nada putus asa dalam kalimatnya membuat Jungkook tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Iya," jawaban Jungkook keluar tanpa diminta. Sebelum Jungkook sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan, bibirnya sudah lebih dulu bergerak dengan sendirinya. "Iya, _hyung_. Tentu saja semua itu berarti sesuatu, tentu saja aku—,"

Jungkook tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan air matanya tumpah begitu saja saat ia sadar kalau ia mengucapkan isi hatinya keras-keras.

Jimin menatapnya dengan mata lebar dan iris coklat yang begitu cantik dan Jungkook tersedu karena rasanya begitu lega ketika akhirnya dikatakan, seperti ada beban berat yang diangkat dari dalam dada. Rasanya seperti terbangun dari satu malam panjang yang penuh mimpi buruk.

"Iya," Jungkook mengulanginya lagi di sela tangisnya. "Iya, iya, _iya_."

Iya, jawabannya iya. _Dari dulu selalu iya_ , Jungkook ingin bilang. Terlalu iya sampai-sampai rasanya sakit di dada dan Jungkook tidak punya kata-kata untuk memberitahu Jimin seberapa iya 'iya'-nya Jungkook itu.

"Iya, _hyung_ , tentu saja- kita, hiks," Jungkook ingin mengumpat dan marah pada dirinya sendiri karena ini penting. Ia harus menyampaikan ini pada Jimin, Jimin harus tahu tapi sisa-sisa tangisnya membuatnya tersedak dan terbata dan Jungkook hanya bisa berharap Jimin mengerti. "kita berarti sesuatu. _Kau_ berarti sesuatu, berarti segalanya."

Jimin menciumnya lagi.

Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Jungkook lagi, kembali menghapus bekas air mata dari kulitnya yang tercoret bekas luka.

Jungkook sungguh ingin menggapai Jimin dan merobek sebagian kecil dari momen ini untuk disimpan untuknya sendiri, karena momen ini pasti akan berakhir suatu saat, karena tidak ada yang bertahan selamanya. Dan ketika akhir itu datang, Jungkook ingin punya sesuatu untuk dikenang.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja." Jimin berbisik saat tautan mereka terlepas dan napas pemuda itu terasa hangat di kulit Jungkook. Semua tentang Jimin selalu hangat—seperti matahari bulan Juli atau secangkir cokelat di hari pertama musim dingin. " _Hyung_ janji."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, menikmati jemari Jimin mengusap rambut tebal di atas telinganya. Ada banyak yang Jungkook ingin tanyakan, tentang Yoongi; tentang Namjoon; tentang _apakah kita harus menghadap Bang PD tentang ini?_ dan lain sebagainya dan lain sebagainya.

Tapi saat Jimin meraih dagunya dan kembali membawa Jungkook ke sebuah ciuman hangat, Jungkook untuk sesaat ingin lupa.

 _Kita akan baik-baik saja_ , suara Jimin terngiang di dalam telinga Jungkook saat pemuda itu meraup bibirnya lagi untuk yang kesekian kali. Dan siapalah Jungkook untuk tidak memercayai Jimin?

 **END.**

 **?**

* * *

 **note :**

semua hal tentang btsfesta dan dvd-dvd yang dirilis bighit sudah mulai membunuh saya perlahan-lahan. kalau ini berlangsung terus, saya mungkin gak akan bertahan hidup untuk melihat akhir ramadhan…

 _anyway_ , terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini, komen dan mencurahkan apa yang kalian rasakan tentang fic ini. saya menghargai banget semua kritik, masukan, dan saran. terima kasih yang sudah jadi temen mengobrol di pm atau twitter atau line. saya sayang kalian 3

dan, iya, endingnya gitu aja. _sorry,_ gengs.

 **special thanks to:**

 **tatacwt** | _The Min's_ | **HyunShine** | _tryss_ | **Park Hyuna** | _Gypsophila_ | **MayHudza** | _AllSoo_ | **Yessi94esy** | _ainiajkook_ | **sugarbabyjimin** | _Gummysmiled_ | **Kyuminjoong** | _Cherry_ | **PikaaChuu** | _babywuzidy_ | dan kalian para manusia hebat yang sudah menambahkan cerita sederhana ini di daftar favorit atau following. _a simple 'thank you' won't be enough_.


	9. epilogue

_**7 times jimin does everything jungkook wants him to, and that 1 time he doesn't.**_

 **epilogue.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku dengar dari Yoongi- _hyung_ kalau—,"

"Aku minta maaf, _hyung_.

"… _yeah_."

Hening.

" _Yeah_ , kau harus. Nanti, di hadapan semua _member_. Di hadapan manajer- _hyung_. Kau tidak pernah bisa benar-benar menyimpan rahasia dari mereka semua, kau tahu?"

"Y-ya, _hyung_."

"Tapi Jimin, bukan itu alasan aku mengajakmu kesini."

Jimin mendongak, untuk pertama kalinya mengalihkan pandangan dari aspal abu-abu di bawah kakinya.

" _Well_ , pertama, karena aku butuh teman untuk membeli keripik favoritku dan kedua, karena aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu kalau aku disini, kau tahu. _Kita semua disini—bangtan_."

"Aku, uh, Yoongi- _hyung_ …,"

"Dia hanya terkejut, kupikir. Maksudku, bohong sekali kalau kami, aku dan _member_ yang lain, bilang tidak memprediksi hal seperti ini akan terjadi."

"Hah?"

"Kau dan Jungkook tidak benar-benar pandai main rahasia-rahasiaan tentang ini, kau tahu? Kudengar Taehyung dan Hoseok bahkan memasang taruhan untuk hal ini, kau bisa tanya sendiri nanti, ketika _kau dan Jungkook memberi tahu mereka_."

"Ya, _hyung_. Kalau itu maumu."

"Ini bukan masalah mauku atau bukan, Jimin- _ah_. Ini tentang tim, dan aku sebagai ketuanya, ketua _mu_ , wajib mengingatkanmu kalau tidak boleh ada rahasia seburuk apapun itu."

"Ya, _hyung_."

"Dan juga, kalau tidak ada satu orang pun akan yang berbalik membelakangimu, seburuk apapun itu."

Pipi Jimin sudah penuh air mata saat ia sekali lagi berbisik lirih, "Ya, _hyung_."

 **.**

* * *

 **note:**

 _here you go,_ percakapan antara namjoon dan jimin ketika jungkook sibuk mengurung diri di kamar.

 _a hint of happy ending just for you bitches_ :)


End file.
